


Your Remedy

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established shklance, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Light Angst, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad ass Allura, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: The Emperor shrugs their shoulders nonchalantly, turning slightly to meet Shiro’s gaze from behind Lance. “This is an important meeting. The entire council will be there and each of your team is required to come with an agreement treaty because all of you have something to offer.” Their green feline eyes fall on Lance once again, expression bored and indifferent, “Except for the Blue Paladin, his...presence is not required.”Lance’s smile wavers and he takes a shuddering breath in before he lets it out slowly, taking a step back.(Because not everyone they save are grateful and words sting, Shiro and Keith are in charge of reminding their blue partner why he is important and shower him with love.)





	Your Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Alo! This was a prompt I got on my asks from Tumblr, so I thought I might share it here too!  
> First time wirting Shklance, so, sorry if it iswonky the interactions, trying to find a blance, heh.
> 
> The prompt itself was this one: Non number but who cares. “shklance fanfic of someone saying to lance he doesn't deserve to be on the team and the team defending him and giving him reasons why he does and shiro and keith just shower him in love” // Shklance.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“Your presence won't be needed, Blue Paladin.”

Lance’s freezes at the words and raises his head slowly towards the voice, not even noticing how the entire team stop on their tracks with him.

The Emperor of the planet they just saved stares down at Lance with their unblinking bored feline eyes, vague disgust on the back of their pupil.

“Excuse me?” Lance hears a second voice behind him, cold and sharp and Lance suppresses the shiver that runs down his back when he recognizes it as one of his boyfriend’s.

The Emperor shrugs their shoulders nonchalantly, turning slightly to meet Shiro’s gaze from behind Lance. “This is an important meeting. The entire council will be there and each of your team is required to come with an agreement treaty because all of you have something to offer.” Their green feline eyes fall on Lance once again, expression bored and indifferent, “Except for the Blue Paladin, his...presence is not required.”

Lance’s smile wavers and he takes a shuddering breath in before he lets it out slowly, taking a step back.

“Ah, that’s alright, Your Highness.” Lance says, clearing the back of his throat subtly, “I will just – go back to the castle and stand guard, no problem.”

“Lance.” Keith says, scowling deeply at the brunet but Lance shrugs off his concerns.

“It’s okay. It’s fine.” He reassurance his boyfriend gently, spearing him a quick weak smile over his shoulder before turning to the Emperor.

“You Highness.” Lance says respectfully, doing a small bow at the royal before he stands up and turns around, heading towards the castle, ignoring Hunk’s soft calling of his name and Pidge’s hand on his wrist.

It’s until Lance’s out of their sight when Keith turns around and snarls into the Emperor’s face.

“You have no right –!” He snaps but he’s cut off short when Shiro’s places his Galra hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Your Highness, Lance’s a vital presence in every Voltron meeting we have; he’s our finest strategist and our sharpshooter. He deserves to be in the meeting, he –”

“No offense, Black Paladin.” The Emperor cuts off abruptly, waving their hand without interest, “But what young Blue Paladin can or cannot do is not my concern. His...lack of talent and posture is something we cannot tolerate. I’m sure you hold a deep affection towards your teammate but he’s quite...useless, for the lack of a better word.”

He can feel anger rising from Keith’s shoulders as the black haired man curls his hands into fists and Shiro can understand. His own grip on Keith’s shoulder tightens at shallowed words and there’s this hot sharp feeling inside his stomach that keeps urging him to make the Emperor regret their words.

The ice thin patience he had left is kept from breaking when Allura steps forward, slow and graceful, her head held up high as she stares straight into the Emperor’s eyes.

“Emperor Hekmarth,” She calls politely but everyone can hear the icy tone behind the formal greeting, “I would like to remind you that while Voltron’s duty is to save and defend every single life in the universe, risking their entire _lives_ in the process for the greater good, it is done not because of the sense of duty but because of their pure and honest hearts that motivates them to serve.”

It doesn’t take a tick before Allura’s narrowing her eyes dangerously, staring coldly at the royal. “They deserve nothing less than your respect and gratitude and I will not stand by the side as you belittle one of my paladins in my presence.”

The Emperor shifts on their feet and takes a tick to gather back their posture. “Your Majesty, I did not mean to –”

A hand stops him short and Allura’s glare just cuts off any excuse they might have. “The Voltron Alliance is based on trust, respect and honesty, Your Highness. My Father taught me that and I live by his words. In honor of my Father, this meeting shall continue as planned but I must say that if my Paladin, who you brushed off easily and without remorse, doesn’t get a proper apology directly from you, the alliance that could have been will be no more.”

She takes another step forward, chin up high, eyes glowing with serene power. “Have I made myself clear?”

This time, the Emperor visually shifts nervously under the Princess’s glare and nods, doing a half bow at Allura before he mumbles a soft “Yes, Princess Allura.”

Allura’s stares down at him and watches him go before she exhales and turns around, meeting the rest of the team’s eyes before resting on Shiro’s.

They don’t need words. Allura simply nods at him calmly with a concern spark on her eyes and Shiro nods back stiffly, promising to fill her up later.

“Hunk, Pidge, please wait for us outside.” She says softly, watching as both Shiro and Keith follow the same direction Lance had left to before she turns around and heads towards the Emperor's castle, “Coran and I will keep this meeting short.”

* * *

It’s the sound of something bouncing against the walls that tells them exactly where Lance is.

They follow the noise, not surprised in the least when it leads them to their room and it’s Shiro who opens the door quickly before dodging the incoming ball of food goo that was aimed to his face.

“Oh shit, sorry, Shiro.” Lance says, shoulders dropping in relief when he sees Keith’s hand catching the ball swiftly behind Shiro. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect anyone. I thought the meeting would be longer?”

Keith scoffs and Shiro limits himself to take a deep breath.

“The meeting is still going.” Shiro confesses, stepping into the room and allowing Keith to close the door behind them.

Lance tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Then why are you here?”

“We wanted to make sure you were okay.” Keith is the one who answers this time as he takes seat on Lance’s right on the floor against the wall.

“Of course I’m okay.” The brunet answers, a small wobbly smile decorating his face, “I mean, sure, the words stung a little, whatever, but it wasn’t anything I didn’t know already, you know.”

Both men frown disapprovingly at the words.

“Lance.” Shiro calls from his side, leaning closer and pushing Lance’s chin up until he meet his eyes, “Please tell me that you don’t believe what the Emperor said.”

Lance opens his mouth to reply but no words come out and it’s then when Shiro knows his answer because Lance prefers staying silent than lying.

Shiro purses his lips and sighs when Lance looks away from him.

“Lance, please, look at me?” Shiro asks quietly, poking one of Lance’s cheeks playfully, “Come on, kitten, I wanna see those beautiful eyes.”

Lance breaths out a laugh when Shiro pokes him once again on the cheek. “Oh my gosh, Shiro, stop.” He says, halfheartedly pushing his boyfriend’s hands away but the corner of his mouth twitches when the older man doesn’t stop.

“Nope.” Shiro says, smiling when Lance’s shoulders get loose and his small smile turns a little more genuine, “I need your full attention for what I’m about to say.”

Lance puffs his cheeks with a pout but nods nonetheless, making Shiro’s heart overflown with warm at the expression.

“You are important.” He declares firmly, cupping both of Lance’s cheeks and rubbing his thumbs on the smooth skin fondly, “You’re so important and so damn loved. That dumb Emperor doesn’t know you but I do and you wanna know what I think of you?”

Lance bites his lip to suppress the smile growing on it and he shrugs half nonchalantly as an answer.

Shiro takes it. “I think you are wonderful.” he says, leaning forwards and dropping a kiss against the brunet’s hairline, “Loyal to a fault, beautiful inside and out.” He continues, his lips moving forwards all over Lance’s face.

“Amazing singer with heartwarming hugs, incredible strategist and the most selfless person ever.” Keith adds from behind, moving closer and wrapping both of his arms around Lance’s middle, “Best at cuddles too.”

“That’s such a compliment coming from the guy who is best at cradling.” Lance mumbles, leaning backwards and letting himself be held by his boyfriends. He sighs contently when he feels Keith’s quiet laugh against his neck before Keith’s lips press themselves against his bare skin.

Shiro watches them, a fond smile gracing his face before he focus on Lance’s bright blue eyes once again.

“I know we can’t really change what your mind thinks sometimes.” Shiro says softly, a hint of sadness on the back of his voice, “And that is alright because it’s part of life and growing.”

“But,” Keith continues dropping his chin on Lance’s shoulder, “When that happens, remember our words, because ours speak the truth when your mind is playing games.”

“When the world seems so cruel, trust us and hold on to us.” Shiro smiles tenderly, catching the way Lance’s lower’s lip starts to quiver, “Because we will be there, by your side, until you are able to stand on your own. We will be there.”

“Yesterday.” Keith says warmly.

“Today.” Lance mumbles, voice cracking in the slightest as he fights the lump on his throat.

“And always.” Shiro finishes, a radiant smile spreading through his lips when Lance sniffs and nods at him, smiling at both of his boyfriends.

“Thank you.” He whispers, heart full and voice thick with emotion and the arms around him only tighten, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
